Dinah-Portia Relationship
Dinah-Portia Relationship Overview Although they appear to be enemies, Dinah and Portia seem to be developing a good friendship as the series goes on. Portia enjoys making Dinah suffer and likes to get a reaction from her, while at the same time she will also run to her for help and comfort and the same with Dinah in vise versa. Episode S5= Britney Before The Losers perform for the assembly, Dinah complains about the costumes and Portia confronts her about not being a team player and Dinah quickly, confronts Portia how it was Portia's fault Val got kicked off the cheerios to begin with and how she also has no business being part of the assignment. Then later after the performance, Dinah dismisses Portia but Portia refuses and they quickly ignite into a physical altercation and is broken up by Will and Trevor. When Dinah finds out Portia has joined Glee, Dinah is upset, especially when she finds out that Portia is being awarded the lead solo with Trevor instead of her. This prompts her to sing the song Everytime, to express her feelings about the situation. Dynamic Duets Dinah then goes on to confide in Portia and the glee girls, asking them for advice with her incident involving Trevor. Portia listens, and then says sharply "Please shut the f$$$ up, you're grossing out my beauty!". At the end of the episode, they perform Some Nights with the rest of The Losers. They start off friendly, but Portia rolls her eyes without anyone's notice. The Ping Pong Story Portia auditions for the school musical with Trevor's help performing Everybody Talks. Dinah watches both of them off stage, appearing jealous of the two. Portia makes an insult where she offers to sing a song that involves "being in terrible relationships", resulting Dinah giving Portia the middle finger. Dinah later hears that there is a Ping Pong team and unfortunately, Portia is the captain, Dinah wants to join Portia's team, But Portia rejects her. When Dinah read the recommendation rule book it stats that she could try out for Ping Pong Club, she says, "Read the book bitch. Reeeaaad the booook." Portia then steals this bit when she makes a difficult rule for Dina to which Dinah claims ownership of. At the Championships, Portia looks depressed and upset that Dinah is good at ping pong though she is probably impressed. Journey To Sectionals When The Losers sings My Life Would Suck Without You and they're doing halos over one another's heads, Portia makes one over Dinah's head. The Notebook Portia and Dinah perform together with the girls Me and My Girls. When Portia and Wyatt start bonding, Dinah walks in the choir room and confronts Portia, saying that Wyatt is too good for you. Portia tells Dinah to "give it up" and to stop being jealous of her. Portia goes on to reveal her relationship with Trevor, which Dinah isn't too happy about. They mock each other until the mocking goes too far, leading up to the two fighting, right before Skylar walks in and stops them. Portia grabs the Cheerios and surrounds Dinah to jump her and Dinah confronts Portia and pushes Portia to fight her again and Portia refuses but then Dinah hits Portia's breaking point and they fight again and when Sue kicks her off the Cheerios for fighting, Portia blames Dinah and Dinah with the rest of The Losers apologize by dedicating Keep Holding On to her. A Dream Come True Portia rolls her eyes at Dinah when she requests for The Losers to sing at the wedding. They also dance and sing together during Mamma Mia. The Show Must Go On Portia and Dinah sing a duet of Love To Burn. Dinah considers getting a nose job, and says she wants to make it like Portia's which Portia seems to be flattered about. When they are at the doctor's, Dinah addresses Portia as her 'friend' to the doctor and also tells Portia she had her vote for prom queen. After their duet together, Dinah looks at Portia and seems to be envious of her looks, possibly because she thinks they're why Portia got Trevor in the first place. Dinah and Portia look so uncomfortable during Wyatt's performance of I Don't Want To Say Goodbye. Child Star Portia sings, Shining Star and Dinah is seen hating it. It's a Wonderful Life Portia gives Dinah a gift. Dinah thinks it was for her but then Portia snatches the gift back and gives it to Trevor sense she was fixing her earring, leaving Dinah disappointed and pissed. The Broken Heart During Rather Be, Portia runs onto the stage during the chorus and hugs Dinah as they spin. When Portia announces that her and Mason start official dating, Dinah can be seen smiling and happy for them. Portia gives Dinah minus 5 on the Glist, placing her the lowest. She also tries to frame the Glist on Dinah, saying "It was Dinah! I stole the guy she's in love with, then manipulated her own close friend to date her to get back the same guy I liked, almost turned her into a lesbian, fought her 8 times, got her suspended for vandalism, and I was a real bitch to her...." They are seen hugging and being friendly to each other as they sing and dance together during Rise. We Built This Glee Club When The Losers were announced the winners of Regionals, Dinah and Portia share a moment during their victorious moment. Songs S5= ;Duets Song ltb.jpg|Love To Burn (The Show Must Go On)|link=Love To Burn ;Solos In a Group Number ;Related Songs * Jealousy by Jennifer Nettles (A Picture from Life's Other Side) * Everytime by Britney Spears (Britney) * Everybody Talks by Neon Trees (The Role You Were Born To Play) * Faster Than Boyz by Victoria Justice (The Broken Heart) Category:Relationships